


Keep Your Dick in Your Pants

by alphadick



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Blood and Sand, Spartacus: Vengeance, Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Dogs, F/M, M/M, Misunderstandings, Wedding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3925732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphadick/pseuds/alphadick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duro is getting married to a lovely girl and Agron couldn't be anymore happy for his little bro. Agron is of course, Duro’s best man and has been warned not to prey on the bridesmaid party or the groomsmen; they don’t need what happened at Spartacus’ wedding to EVER happen again. (Agron has apologized profusely; he honestly didn’t know that Sura’s brother was married and definitely not out of the closet). This plan is completely derailed when Agron meets Duro's fiancee's man of honor, Nasir, who just so happens to be absolutely gorgeous. Apparently keeping it in his pants is going to be harder than he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. be good, i mean it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a random little idea that popped in my head because I really wanted to write about the crew as they're slightly older and wiser. (Mostly an excuse to imagine Crixus and Naevia with children that Agron offers to babysit all the time!) I dunno, I feel like I was probably watching some sort of wedding movie and this idea demanded to be written. I've been working on finishing it for a while and I wanted it to be all finished before I started posting the chapters. (because I am horrible at keeping up with updating chaptered fics if it's not already written out...lol oops)
> 
> Kinsley is a completely made up female character because I didn't really feel right shoving Duro with some random female character from the show.
> 
> Hope you guys like it, comments and kudos are much appreciated!!!
> 
> (ps there's definitely not enough modern AU setting in this fandom)
> 
> (pps i also just wanted to write about them owning dogs and taking them to the park like the adorable assholes they are.)

“Okay, we’re meeting at the restaurant at seven sharp. Kinsley’s parents rented out a private room so we’d be out of the dinner crowd. Wear something nice, not your usual t-shirt and jeans combo please—are you even listening?” Duro’s voice is practically shaking with anticipation over the phone speaker. Agron would be a little more worried if he didn’t know everything would go off without a hitch. Kinsley and Duro are obviously meant to be together and it would take an act of the gods to keep them from getting married in a few months. 

“Yeah bro, I’m listening. I’ll be there, I’m your best man after all,” he jokes, feeling a little tension ease when he at least squeezes a chuckle out of him. 

“Thanks Aggy…I’m just like freaking you know?”

Yeah, Agron knows, he’d had that butterflies in the pit of his stomach, slightly nauseated, slightly airless feeling when he’d been with the guy he thought he was going to spend the rest of his life with. Could practically see them together years down the road but that was before the man had gotten cold feet and left Agron high and dry claiming that what the man wanted was too much from him. It’d hurt, but he can still relate to those feelings Duro is having now. 

“Hey man, it’s going to go off without a hitch, seriously. You and Kinsley are so obviously meant to be together it’s ridiculously sappy and romantic. I mean she laughs are your idiot ass jokes, that’s got to be worth something?” Agron reassures, rather certain they’d make it to the ends of time together.

Duro’s silent for a few moments, the only sign he’s still on the line is his light breathing, “thank you, I needed that.”

“Anytime ‘Ro, I love you little bro.”

||

Naevia looks amazing from where she’s propped against the driver’s side of the car. Honey brown skin is highlighted rather marvelously by a long black dress tailored to fit her form rather snugly but flow out around her feet. The back of the dress dips rather low and hangs from tiny spaghetti straps. She’s accessorized with a gold colored statement necklace that frames her neck like a goddess, and the upper arm cuff only adds to the image.

“You look hot Naevia, damn,” Agron whistles loudly, causing her to smack him in the arm with a laugh.

“Thanks hun, I love an excuse to dress up!”

He’s suddenly glad he put on a suit, however, compared to Naevia it’s as if he’s wearing a cheap sweat suit. Agron’s glad to see that Crixus is dressed more like him. He’s slicked his hair back, which is a rarity for the man who often prefers grease stained jeans and t-shirts. “Are you two getting in or are we just gonna stand here all night?” Crixus growls from the passenger’s side, prompting them into action.

“Have you met her family before?” Naevia questions on the way to the restaurant, eyes briefly meeting his in the rearview mirror.

“Nah, Duro’s met them like once when Kins took him to a family reunion of hers, and I met her parent’s at the Christmas party Duro held at his apartment last year. But besides her parents I haven’t met anyone else. Kins said her family’s a little crazy though,” Agron admits, wondering if that has anything to do with the rather late introduction between the respective parties. Less time for the members to interfere with the wedding plans maybe?

“They’ll fit right in,” Crixus grunts, meaning their rag-tag group of friends. Agron and Duro’s parents had died over a decade ago and what little family they had left hadn’t bothered to keep in touch. Their true family is the people they surround themselves with, mainly their childhood and university friends. 

“Where’re the rugrats?” He asks offhand, wondering who actually offered to watch over Naevia and Crixus’ spawn. Not to say that Agron doesn’t love their children, but Jax and Teegan can be hell spawn if they put their little mischievous minds to it. He has to admit, they certainly take after their parents.

“Crixus’ mom offered to have them over for the night, so we’re free to par-tay!” Naeiva does a shimmy sitting down, body abortively trying to dance while driving.

“Well, let’s get fucked up, happy fucking wedding!” Agron cheers.

||

Naevia, Crixus, and Agron exchange silent looks when they’re escorted to the private dining room at the back of the restaurant. So much for their grand plans, this place looks stuffier than the boarding school Agron went to for three years. “I’m still gonna do at least a few shots,” Naevia grunts as they’re led through the double doors. Duro sees them first, nearly launching himself across the room to embrace them each in turn. Crixus even cracks his hardened façade when he notes how happy the young man is. Many of them grew up with Duro and treat him much like they would a little brother. 

“Hey you guys, how’re the munchkins?” Duro greets.

“Currently driving grandma crazy if I know them at all,” Naevia grins rather wickedly and Agron remembers the hell Crixus’ mother put her through before the wedding (as if she could ever stop the two of them from being together, puh-lease). They’re on good terms now but that doesn’t mean Naevia can’t enjoy a little long awaited payback.

“You look gorgeous Nae, seriously! Crixus you better watch out, Kins’ family has a lot of old horn dogs,” Duro teases, pleased to see the way Crixus’ arm tightens around Naevia’s waist minutely. 

“Naevia can handle herself,” he monotones, belying the fact that he wouldn’t also get in a good shot after his wife finished with the man.

They all laugh at the image.

“Why don’t you guys go get a drink from the bar, dinner’s gonna be served soon.” Duro points them towards the open bar but grabs Agron’s arm before he can follow them. “Can I speak to you for a second?”

“Sure bro, what’s up? I’m not dressed too shabby am I?” Agron feels self-conscious for a second; not wanting to embarrass his brother after he specifically asked him to dress nice. Maybe he should have put on the damn tie, he’d gone for an open gray suit jacket and a black dress shirt. Agron had seen it in a fashion magazine recently and thought maybe the style now was to not wear ties, had he fucked up?

“What? No, no, no, I just need to well…you know that incident that happened at Spartacus’ wedding?” Duro’s face is so serious that Agron can’t even crack his usual joke about the day in question.

“Yeah, of course,” he swallows rather loudly, body pinned by his little brother’s gaze. 

“Promise me you won’t hit on any of the groomsmen this wedding, not before the wedding, not after at the reception, just don’t. You can bring your own date but please do not cause another family fiasco like last time.” Duro’s practically pleading and Agron understands, even if what happened at Spartacus and Sura’s wedding wasn’t completely his fault. How was he supposed to know that Sura’s brother was decidedly not out of the closet…and married with children? He’d come on pretty strong to Agron who’d decided to go with it. Shit hit the fan when Sura’s dad walked in on them in the bathroom and started yelling at his son, thankfully not Agron. That’d come later when the wife joined the commotion. 

“Duro, I wouldn’t do that to you, promise. That was a one time thing, I learned my lesson, serious, no fucking the bridal party,” Agron throws up the boy scout salute just to get a rise out of Duro who punches him rather hard in his shoulder.

“Don’t be a shit, you better mean what you just said, wouldn’t want to have to kill my brother on my wedding day,” Duro’s face has loosened now that they’ve had the talk.

“Honestly, you guys act like I can’t keep my dick in my pants,” Agron just receives a very pointed look. “Ouch, that hurts,” he mimes being stabbed in the chest.

“Shut up asshole.”

||

There’s the typical clinking of glasses to get everyone’s attention and Agron looks over to find his brother standing with a few steadying breaths to calm himself. “I’d just like to thank everyone here at this table. I know Kinsley’s family hasn’t had a chance to get to know me very well yet, but I prize nothing greater than the love of family and friends. When our parents died I didn’t think I’d ever fill that hole in my heart, but now I’m surrounded by people who I consider my brothers and sisters, my new family. Now I’m adding Kinsley, the love of my life and I can only hope you all will welcome me with open arms as well. I love you Kinsley, you’re my soul mate.” Agron’s the first one clapping, eyes misting slightly at the sight of his brother all grown up and entering the next phase of his life. Kinsley looks radiant, cheeks flushed lightly with love and adoration for her fiancée, the same look that is most certainly reflected on Duro’s face. The white maxi dress she’s wearing makes her look as if she’s glowing and the look certainly compliments her.

Kinsley collects herself, clearing her throat and raising her hand slightly to get everyone’s attention again. “It had to be fate that we met, I’d missed my bus, the one I always take and decided to walk to work instead. Of course Duro had to bump into me and spill his coffee down my clothes. I’d been so mad that I was going to be late for work but Duro quickly got me laughing and offered to drive me back to my place so I could change and even offered to drive me to work so I wasn’t too late. I definitely didn’t think it would develop into dinner after work and drinks on the weekend and movie nights and moving in and now…we’re getting married and I couldn’t be any happier because I know we’re perfect for each other.” She’s stunning as her eyes gloss over with tears of happiness and Duro pulls her down for a sweet kiss to her forehead and then a slightly longer one to her cherry lips. 

Agron glances to Naevia whose hand is caught in Crixus’ sure grip, their eyes locked in a knowing look of love. Spartacus and Sura are much the same, his arm wrapped rather securely over the back of her shoulders. There’s more clinking and Agron focuses back to his right but is surprised to find a man he doesn’t know moving to stand and speak. He’d thought it’d be Kinsely’s parents or something; this isn’t the wedding so the speeches aren’t really required but no one’s going to stop them either.

“Hi there, for those of you who don’t know me I’m Nasir, Kinsley’s best friend and man of honor. I’ve known Kins since we were in elementary school and she was never the type of girl to plan her own wedding, she’d just say, it’ll happen when it happens. When she met Duro she couldn’t stop talking about him and I just knew he’s the one. I’m incredibly honored to share this day with you two and I wish you a lifetime of happiness to come.” Agron’s probably a little too focused on the man’s lips and not on the words coming out of his mouth but no one’s going to notice. At least, Agron hopes not. 

Nasir’s short, at least compared to Agron who towers over most everyone in the room, but it’s endearing in the way that Agron could tuck the man’s head under his chin when they’re in bed—wait. These are exactly the things he promised his brother he wouldn’t be doing. He looks away from the man, down to his plate so that he has something to focus on besides Nasir and his ridiculously good-looking face.

Dinner is served and gives Agron something to do with his hands and mouth. Gannicus does well in distracting him by regaling him on his recent trip to California. Loudly extolling the mass amount of women and booze he pulled all the while learning to surf from ‘the hottest’ instructor, Gannicus swears. However, he’s all too aware of the man only two seats away quietly listening to their conversation.

“Really, the ‘hottest’?” Agron argues, Gannicus tends to say that about every woman who crosses his path.

“Well maybe not in your opinion, there were plenty of other instructors that woulda been right up your alley, you probably woulda cleaned up,” Gannicus winks seductively, nudged Agron in the arm like it’s some great joke.

“The day I let you pick dates out for me is the day I’ve lost all hope,” Agron argues, good-naturedly wrapping an arm around the man’s head and mussing his hair. Duro coughs rather pointedly, elbowing his brother hard in the ribs to get him to quit roughhousing at the table. Lord, if their parents could see them now, Duro actually discouraging impolite manners at the table. Agron hurriedly apologizes but doesn’t miss the small grin of amusement that flashes across Nasir’s face. God he could get used to that smirk.

Jesus, apparently he is horrible at keeping his dick in his pants.

||

It’s nearly an hour after dinner by the time most of Kinsley’s family members decide they’ve enjoyed their time enough to head home. Agron’s and his friends see that as their permission to finally use the open bar for the express purpose it is meant for. They’re all hitting it a little too hard and Agron only realizes this when he finds himself dancing rather animatedly with Naevia who’s leading him expertly around the small dance floor they’ve erected near the end of the dinner table. 

Everyone’s laughing so he’s pretty sure he’s not fucking anything up but who knows. Crixus comes to step in, fluidly molding to her body and leading her in a much more sensual dance around the room. Agron barely thinks, just realizes he needs a new dance partner and grabs the nearest living human being. He swears he didn’t mean to grab Nasir, seriously. The daggers his brother is throwing at him with his eyes would probably have killed him by this point.

“I can’t dance, seriously!” Nasir tries to protest, cheeks flushing as Agron pulls him out into open space and draws him close enough that they can start spinning in slow circles.

“Hell, neither can I, just feel the music and go with it.” Agron murmurs against the column of his throat. This is getting way too intimate but hell if he can stop himself from inhaling the scent of the man in his arms. He feels he tension ease from his partner’s body, giving into the sway of their hips and letting himself move after Agron’s influence. It feels nice in a way Agron hasn’t felt in a long time, he enjoys the brush of their hips and the tease of their chests rubbing together. Nasir’s hand in his feels right.

Oh hell.


	2. Night of Debauchery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited bachelor party. Agron's a doofus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two. I honestly don't know how many more there are going to be because I keep going back and adding different scenes but there will be at least two more chapters!
> 
> Thank for the comments and kudos so far!!

Agron wakes the next morning with a hangover that could rival his college years and promptly rolls over to let his bed swallow him again. His plans are rudely interrupted by Duro barging into his room with an accusing glare and errant strays of sunlight that all seem to laser beam Agron straight in the eyes.

“I thought I told you to—oh, he isn’t here?” Duro loses all his steam in a mere second while Agron regrets ever giving his little bro a key to his apartment.

“Who?” Agron prompts with a grunt as he covers his eyes with his pillow.

“Nasir, I thought you went home with him?” Duro doesn’t seem to be getting the hint to close the door and instead walks further into the room to perch on the edge of the bed.

“No, he offered to drive me home when it looked like Naevia and Crixus were going to do it standing up. He just drove me home, that’s all.” Agron’s a little disappointed at that, but then again he was more than a little too drunk to be fielding attempts at seduction. Not one of his best moments he’ll admit, Nasir probably thinks he’s an idiot now.

“Oh…he not gay?”

Agron actually tosses the pillow aside in favor of sitting up straight, “just because he didn’t hit on me and I didn’t hit on him, doesn’t mean he’s not gay. Maybe he’s just not interested. Hell maybe I’m not interested—“

“Please, I’m your brother, I could see you practically drooling on the table last night.”

“I was not drooling,” Agron growls, thoughts moving towards kicking his brother off the bed if he doesn’t quit testing his patience.

Duro gives him a pointed look as if to say, yeahhhhh rightttt, instead he says, “whatever, just keep it in your pants.”

“Honestly, how hard can it be?” But Agron’s voice betrays him, it had felt so good hanging out with Nasir last night and he’d really enjoyed himself. It was going to be fucking near impossible.

||

“Okay, so you’re getting off work when this Friday?” Agron asks.

“At five, then I can head over to your place and you can take me wherever it is you’ve planned.” Duro doesn’t sound too excited about the prospect, but it’s a short month to his wedding and the man had yet to have his bachelor’s party. 

“Hey, why the hell don’t you sound more excited? We’re gonna get fucked up and meet some strippers and do something crazy I dunno,” Agron blurts excitedly, he wants to make sure his brother’s bachelor party is something to remember.

“What is your obsession with boobs, honestly, you seem more interested in them than I do?”

“They’re so weird and squishy and just all over the place. What? They interest me in a weird gross sorta way.” Agron admits, shrugging to his empty apartment.

Duro just laughs, imagining his brother let loose in a strip club and allowed to explore the wide array of womanly assets. 

“Just be appreciative I didn’t pick a gay strip club instead,” Agron teases, just imagining the fifty shades of red his brother would turn when faced with that many dicks.

“Wouldn’t you just love that,” Duro groans and Agron can practically see him face palming at his desk. “Anyway, I’ll meet you at your house as soon as I get out of work and then I’m yours for the night. Kinsley’s going out with her friends so can I stay at your place for the night?” Duro questions and there’s literally no way Agron would ever let his brother drive home after the amount of alcohol he’s going to get his brother to drink this Friday.

“Hell yeah, it’ll be like when we were kids,” Agron has mostly planned for the gang wanting to crash at his place and prepared multiple blankets for the inevitable mass on his floor.

“Oh, by the way, can Nasir come with us? He doesn’t feel entirely comfortable going with all the girls so I told him he could come with us instead.” Duro states easily, but Agron can tell he’s gauging him for a reaction.

“That’s cool, the more the merrier right?” Agron replies offhand, pretty sure he’s managed to come off as nonchalant about the whole matter.

“Right, see you on Friday bro! I gave Nasir directions to your house,” with that Duro hangs up and in the answering dial tone Agron curses his horrible luck.

||

“Gannicus I swear if you open another beer before Duro gets here I’m going to smack you over the hea—oh shit, sorry come on in Nasir—Bear get down, no jumping on guests,” Agron greets flustered, trying to wrangle his dog and let Nasir in all at the same time. Gannicus laughs animatedly and the sound of a beer being cracked open comes from behind him. Bear sits patiently once Nasir’s actually in the door, tail wagging against the hardwood in excitement at the new guest.

The man bends down to greet the husky who’s blue and brown eyes are following his every movement. Nasir laughs, “looks like the party’s already been started, sorry I’m late.” He eyes the assembled group of men, and surprisingly a few women. Nasir had thought this would strictly be an all male affair—the main reason he hadn’t wanted to intrude on Kins’ bachelorette party, he felt that the women wouldn’t be able to loosen up as much with a man hanging out with them…even if Nasir did want to see the male strippers they had lined up. 

“Nah, Gan is just a little too excited.” Agron pointedly glares at the man who has his arm wrapped around a blonde female Nasir has never seen before. 

“Your dog’s cute, what’s his name?” Nasir questions, hands scrubbing through the husky’s thick mane of fur. 

“Bear, he might jump on you so apologies in advance. He just gets really excited around people he’s never met before.” Agron warns the man, more than content to watch him interact so lovingly with a piece of his family. Agron’s always been a sucker for dog people. “Here, lemme introduce you to everyone,” Agron goes around the room pointing out Naevia, Crixus, Gannicus, Saxa, Donar, Spartacus, Sura, Oenomaus, and Lugo. Lugo proceeds to comment on the man’s height and gets a hissed threat in response from the fiery dark haired man. After that it seems Lugo’s found himself a new best friend and proceeds to try and ply Nasir with drinks in apology. All the while Bear’s making the rounds of people trying to get in a belly rub wherever he can. Agron checks his watch noticing that Duro should be here any minute.

“Okay you assholes go hide so that we can surprise Duro and get this party going.” Agron shouts over their combined voices. Everyone’s been drinking except for Agron who feels he should have at least a slight hold of his faculties during the night…or at least until he gets them in the limo. The gathered party starts drunkenly running around the room to try and find hiding spots, Lugo finds it difficult to hide behind anything with his large bulky form but somehow forces himself between the recliner chair and the wall. Crixus and Naevia are behind the breakfast bar and Sura and Spartacus are in the closet. Gannicus is running across the room when he runs straight into Nasir and the two of them drop behind the couch. A muffled grunt has Agron peering over the side to check that everyone’s all right. “Are you two okay? I need to get ice?”

“No we’re good, I’ll probably have a wicked headache tomorrow though,” Nasir admits with a groan. However, when Nasir looks up his bright chocolate eyes are shining with mirth. 

“Okay just take it easy tonight, Gannicus might have given you a concussion with his stupidly hard head,” Agron jokes, getting flipped the middle finger in response. He’s about to reply but Duro’s unlocking his door with the key he was given for ‘emergencies’…never seems to be used for that though, Agron thinks. “Hey bro!” Agron greets, crossing the room and seeing Oenomaus and Donar hiding around the corner of the hall. “How’s my soon to be married lil bro doing?” Bear rushes over to nudge against the man’s legs and gets a weak, tired smile from Duro in return and a few good rubs of the head.

“Ugh work was hell, I need a drink,” Duro’s moving towards the kitchen fridge when Agron gives the signaling cough for everyone to jump out of their hiding places. Donar scares the shit out of him because he’s the closest and gets shoved back into Oenomaus with laughter. “HOLY SHIT, you assholes, I almost pissed myself, holy fuck,” Duro’s adrenaline is winding down from the spike it received in surprise and everyone’s doubled over laughing.

“Surprise!” They shout, Gannicus offering an unopened beer to the German brother currently clutching his heart.

“I would so kill you right now Agron but I really should have been expecting something like this. You’re like the king of surprise parties. Jesus, I think my heart exploded.” Duro laughs good-naturedly, clinking cans with his surrounding friends. “I thought we were meeting later at the restaurant?”

“Well, we’re going to the restaurant yes, but we’re meeting here,” Agron surmises, grinning when his brother comes over to hug him tightly for a few seconds. “Okay you guys, out the door, the limos waiting for us downstairs, anything you don’t want to carry can be left here. Bear be good while I’m gone, here’s your bone.” Agron tosses a bone treat to the husky to apologize for being out late tonight.

||

The limo’s more fun than Agron expected and he feels a nice buzz settling in as they travel downtown to the restaurant. It can’t have anything to do with the fact that Nasir’s smashed up against him or that he keeps brushing arms with him when he reaches for a refill.

“What do you do?” Nasir asks randomly over the thump of music and all their voices.

“I own a construction business, inherited it from my dad when he passed, what about you?” 

“Oh that can be hard can’t it? I’m an advertising exec, opened my own firm about two years ago and it’s been amazing ever since.” Nasir gets this doe-eyed happy expression that has Agron nearly melting in his seat as he looks at the man. Jesus, Nasir and alcohol definitely do not mix where Agron is concerned, all he wants to do is grab the man by the shirt and pull him in for a series of intense kisses.

“Yeah, but managing people can always be difficult,” Agron replies fluidly, thoughtlessly wrapping his arm around the back of Nasir’s seat so that he has more use of his arm. He belatedly glances to Duro who’s recounting some childhood memories with Lugo and Donar at he end of the limo; at least he’s not glaring daggers at Agron or something.

“Tell me about it, I love my employees but sometimes they just don’t understand what I’m looking for and we’re all just standing there for a few minutes staring at each other before I just grunt and walk off to draw up a prototype of what I actually want. It’s hard to communicate sometimes, but it’s definitely gotten easier since opening the firm.” Nasir sighs wistfully, glancing up from his drink to give Agron a content smile. 

Agron huffs out a laugh, “there’s a lot more yelling in my line of business, if I’m not yelling at them is when they know to really worry though. If I’m all quiet it usually means I’m more pissed then I’m letting on.” Donar works for him as his number one foreman and the man knows how to work a situation so that Agron’s never too unhappy with a bit of bad news. Working with someone you’ve known most of your life can do that for you though. 

“Your dog was really cute, I’ve always admired husky’s personalities. I’ve got a great dane and they’re more on the mellow side which fits me better,” Nasir laughs as he thinks over how a husky probably wouldn’t fit with his artsy side. He can just see a dog like Bear running around his apartment and scattering his drafts for upcoming ad projects and such.

“Fuck, I love great danes, I was thinking of getting one as a companion for Bear. I’m a big dog sorta guy,” Agron confesses, cheeks flushed with enthusiasm. He realizes belatedly that him and Nasir have leaned together while they’re talking and it feels so nice. “Maybe we should take them to the park sometime,” Agron offers, eyes catching the way Nasir’s track over his mouth and his own curves cutely.

“That sounds cool, I’ve always wanted to be one of those snobby dog park people,” Nasir teases, elbowing the larger man in the side.

Agron can feel his head tilt and a wide ass smile split his face. Nasir lights up in return.

||

He really should be more focused on the poor girl trying to give him a good show but the way her boobs are bouncing around just isn’t doing it for Agron. He glances to the right where he knows Nasir is getting a lap dance from a cute little brunette with perky ass tits shoved practically in his face. The man’s smile is rather strained, hands flickering between pushing her away and staying trapped against the pleather booth seat. The song ends and Nasir politely hands her some cash he’d had gripped in his fist the whole time. Agron does the same for the girl batting her eyelashes at him after her dance.

Duro drunkenly sidles over before Agron can act on the urge to slide closer to his companion. He falls into the empty space between them and wraps strong arms around their shoulders in brotherly companionship. “Okay, where to next boys? I think I’ve given a bit of money to every stripper here…and Gannicus and Saxa are about to head to the champagne room whatever that means—“ Agron rolls his eyes, deciding that maybe the club would be the next bet, at least Gannicus wouldn’t have to pay for some action if he really wanted some there.

Herding the rather drunk group is like trying to train feral cats. Naevia and Crixus are having a good old time talking with two rather beautiful exotic women with matching see through lingerie. They keep flirting with Naevia who looks absolutely gorgeous in the lowered lights and strobe lit space. She’s got on a low backed halter top and some low rise skinny jeans that make her legs look a mile long when paired with the black pair of wedges she has on. Crixus is beaming smugly, his one true heart is sitting perfectly relaxed in his lap and stroking through his hair absently. Agron stops by to give them the news that they’re heading to the next place and to round up anyone they can find. Naevia and Crixus reluctantly pull away from the two girls and follow him. Nasir’s letting Duro lean on him near the front of the club, but Duro seems to barely notice as he chats animatedly with the bouncer who seems hard pressed to ignore him.

Oenomaus comes over dragging Gannicus and Saxa behind him; he can tell from their mussed hair and clothing that they certainly found something fun to do in the champagne room. Donar comes over with Lugo, laughing deeply at something his friend has said. “Where’s Spartacus and Sura?” Crixus speaks up, his deep baritone barely making it over the sound of the thumping bass. They glance around the strip club only to see Sura getting grinded on by a pretty stripper decked out in blue and sparkles. Spartacus is watching rather raptly, only bursting out into laughter when Sura stiffens as the girl leans in with a smirk. 

Sura hands her some money and thanks her before dragging Spartacus over to where the rest of them are laughing heartily. “Oh fuck off you assholes,” she growls.

||

Naevia almost immediately pulls Crixus onto the dance floor when they hit the club and Agron has a good old laugh when he sees that the man is merely just standing there and letting Naevia dance around him. To be honest, Agron never really saw him as a big dancer.

Gannicus and Saxa have pulled Spartacus and Sura away to a booth to sit and drink together. Agron can just see them through the crowd of the club, Saxa’s on the table with Mira, dancing to the latest pop hit.

“Donar stop shoving shots into Duro’s hand he’s gonna die,” Agron shouts from where he can see his friend hailing the bartender again. They’re all more than a little gone but Agron also knows when they’ve reached their limits. Duro’s was probably about four shots ago…Nasir’s laughing into his shoulder, cheeks flushed from the alcohol and the heat of the club. God he looks gorgeous. Agron’s filter has long left him with the influence of the alcohol, “you’re gorgeous.” Nasir’s eyelashes flutter adorably and Agron can practically see his mind trying to work out whether he did indeed hear the man compliment him. “I said it,” he chuckles, watching the flush spread across to the man’s ears for a few brief seconds.

“Fuck, I thought the alcohol had done me in there for a second,” Nasir finally looks up at him; smile stretching to encompass his face as they lock eyes. “You’re not so bad yourself you big lug.”

“Hey now little man, I’m not that large, just in comparison to you,” Agron jests, enjoying the way the corner of the man’s eyes tighten slightly but relax when he realizes Agron means nothing serious. Obviously the man had received some rather damning comments about his height before and is a little sensitive on the subject. It inspires something protective in Agron when he looks at him.

“Call me that again and you certainly won’t be so large looking up at me from the ground,” Nasir smiles wickedly and Agron almost wants to dare say the words if they get him under the smaller man’s body.

“Noted,” he grunts instead, voice a bit huskier. Nasir’s eyes sparkle mischievously and his body shifts closer on the stool he’s perched on. “You wanna dance?” Agron growls huskily. 

“I thought I told you I couldn’t dance?” Nasir reminds them of the dinner not too long ago where Agron had first pulled Nasir into a forced dance that he ended up enjoying in the end. 

“And I thought I told you I can’t either. Besides, this isn’t really dancing,” Agron gestures to the masses behind them, nearly dry-humping each other to the loud bass thumping through the club. Nasir huffs in fake aggravation but takes Agron’s proffered hand with a lilting grin. 

“Whatever, if you say so, it’s your big ass feet that I’m going to trample.” Nasir jokes over his shoulder as he leads them out on the dance floor. Neither of them is particularly adept at dancing, but Nasir’s amazing at swaying to the beat and backing into Agron’s hips like he’s meant to be there. Agron pulls him closer with hands notched in the man’s slim waist, grins when Nasir drops his head back and closes his eyes. His mouth is open, mouthing along to the words and Agron can’t help himself he leans down and seals their lips in an awkward upside down kiss. He pulls back fairly quickly, eyes meeting Nasir’s in the dark strobe lit room. The shorter man just grins and keeps swaying, his hips taking on a decidedly naughty tilt. His ass brushes intentionally against Agron’s slowly growing erection and revels in the feel of the hard line against him. It’s driving the taller man crazy, but he keeps it up, pulling him against his body as tightly as he can. 

Duro picks that lovely time to stumble over and worm his way into their dancing. Granted he’s pretty drunk that he barely realizes what he’s doing until he’s hanging off Agron’s arm swaying to the music. Agron’s probably never been more frustrated with his brother cock-blocking him, mostly because this had finally been getting somewhere with Nasir and his brother is literally separating them with his body. Where the fuck was Donar and Lugo to distract him. He glances behind him and sees the two talking with a rather stunning pair of friends. Donar’s leaning against the man’s shoulder, whispering something in his ear and Lugo’s got his arms wrapped around a girl’s waist and is lifting her while she laughs animatedly. No wonder Duro got bored and wandered over to them.

Agron feels bad for a second, he really should be focusing on his brother, this is his night after all, but Agron can’t help being captivated by Nasir. “Holy fuck, immgettin marry,” Duro slurs, face instantly freezing as he stares at his hands pointedly, as if they hold some sort of answer. Agron takes that chance to wrest him towards the bar and place him on one of the open bar stools. The bar tender wanders over and Agron fills his hands with a cup of water. “Kins, I love heriloveher, iluvvvvv herrr. She’s so pwetty.” Duro’s losing it a bit, Agron can see, but he finds it kind of sweet how enamored his brother is of his fiancée. 

“Yeah bro, less then a month my baby brother’s gonna tie the knot with the love of his life and I’m gonna be the biggest fucking sap standing next to you on the alter.” Agron placates, drawing his brother into a one armed hug. The man’s pretty quiet, breathing softly as he listens to his brother speak.

“You’re such a good brother,” Duro huffs, pulling away to take a few long swigs of his water.

“And I think you’re done for the night,” Agron surmises, waving the bartender over so that he can close their tab for the night. He’s got his brother set up with a nice glass of water and leans him against the bar before he turns back to Nasir with a grin.

||

The drinking doesn’t really stop when they get back to Agron’s apartment. More or less Agron puts Duro to bed in the guest room with a huge glass of water and a trashcan beside the bed because, y’know shit happens. They’ve all crashed in various states around the living room and someone; Agron thinks it was Saxa, starts wanting to share childhood memories. 

“Oh shit, you guys do you remember that time Agron got white boy dreads and Duro thought he was the best thing since sliced bread and got them too? You guys looked awful,” Sura’s laughing so hard she can barely get out what she’s saying. Nasir looks pointedly at Agron, teeth gleaming through the shit-eating grin he’s sporting. This honestly isn’t fair, Nasir’s getting the dirty down low on Agron and Agron’s not really going to get the favor returned.

“Wasn’t that around the same time you thought you wanted to be a rapper?” Crixus barks from the recliner, Naevia’s bouncing up and down with his deep laughs. 

“Har har you guys, I’m not the only one with questionable life decisions.” Agron grunts, more than a little pleased when Nasir’s thigh presses against his in comfort.

“I remember Oenomaus and Gannicus skipping school that one day and coming home with a broken collar bone and a fractured ankle. What were you guys doing again?” Spartacus questions.

Gannicus rolls his eyes wildly, “Oenomaus found this book on gladiators and thought it would be cool to try fighting like them. We whacked each other so hard with the fake swords we caused more damage then we thought. Especially when ‘Maus pushed me down the hill into the creek.”

“Fuck you! That was an accident, you were the one who wandered too close to the edge, how was I supposed to know that last hit would send you rolling down the hill?” Oenomaus counters, giving him the middle finger from across the room.

“I still kicked your ass,” the smaller man boasts, dodging the couch pillow thrown his way and crawling behind Saxa all the while laughing.

“Dream on,” the taller man shifts and flexes his bicep, even through his shirt you can see the definition, “I beat you then and I can beat you now pup.”

“No fighting in my fucking living room, I’ve already had to replace the coffee table once!” Agron shouts before the two of them can start sparring on the floor.

“That was Lugo’s fault, he got drunk and tripped and crushed your table,” Sura speaks up, lightly punching Lugo in the shoulder when he messes her hair up.

“Regardless, you guys get crazy and then my furniture suffers!” Agron warns, grinning when he notes their mischievous looks. 

“Put on a movie!” Naevia whines, head lolling against Crixus’ shoulder with each passing second. She looks cute curled up in his lap and her wedges tossed off to the side in relaxation. Agron grabs the remote and quickly picks one of the first interesting movies for some background noise. Someone shuts the lights off and the room falls into a comfortable silence. People start dropping off one by one as Agron hears less whispering and more even breathing and snoring.

Nasir’s hand curls around his bicep slowly, drawing his attention to the man once again pressed against his side. “Thanks for including me in this, I know I’m not one of the group but I had a lot of fun tonight.”

Agron practically beams, “well you’re part of the group now, nothing you can do about it. I’m really glad you enjoyed yourself, these guys can be a little overwhelming sometimes.”

“Nah, they were fun, they really care about Duro and you.” Nasir smiles softly and Agron can’t resist the urge. He leans in, lips brushing across the shorter man’s and Agron’s experiencing some otherworldly moment for a second and then Nasir’s kissing him back and suddenly it’s so much better. Agron twists his upper body, bracketing Nasir against the armrest with his body and kissing the breath out of him. Nasir feels so right against him, Agron drags a hand through the man’s hair, it had been falling out of a loose messy bun the whole night and now Agron’s fingers expertly weave the remaining strands out of the tie. Nasir bites the larger man’s lip and sucks it between his lips. Agron unintentionally groans into the kiss, hips shifting infuriatingly against the denim shield trapping him from rubbing against the smooth skin of Nasir’s leg.

“Hey, let’s go to your room,” Nasir whispers into his mouth and Agron’s brain finally starts functioning again. Yeah, they should move before Agron rips his clothes off and fucks the man in front of his friends. That was a very close possibility, but instead Agron grabs Nasir around the waist and pulls him towards his room down the hall. A quick peek in on Duro on the way by assures him that the man is sleeping soundly with the pillow clutched against his chest. He looks content with his hair mussed against the pillow as he snores softly. And then Nasir’s pushing him further down the hall and into the remaining open door. Agron pulls them onto the bed, feeling a like two puzzle pieces settling together as Nasir’s form meshes with his own.

“God I’ve been wanting to get you in my bed all fucking day,” Agron huffs into the hollow of the man’s throat. His hands tease under the end of the man’s shirt, warm fingers caressing up the skin it finds there and pushing the shirt further up his torso. Nasir’s fingers are combing through his hair as he presses his neck into the larger man’s mouth, pleased little grunts escaping him when Agron nips at a particularly sensitive space.

“You shoulda acted on it sooner, thought it was pretty obvious I didn’t like girls when we were at the strip club,” Nasir teases and grips the tiny hairs on the back of Agron’s head and pulls back so that he can seal their mouths together.

“I dunno, you could have just been an awkward straight boy,” Agron jokes and earns a sharp nip to his lip but Nasir instantly soothes it with a swipe of his tongue.

“Shut up and kiss me you big lug,” Nasir hisses and repositions his form. His thighs wrap around the trunk of the larger man’s body and he pulls back just long enough to pull his shirt off and toss it to the side. Agron’s distracted by the uncovering of skin and he tracks the movement of his own hands down the tan, dusky skin. 

“Shit, fuck me,” Agron growls low in the back of his throat. 

“Maybe, if you’re lucky.”

It’s probably an ethereal experience, Agron later muses on the night. Him and Nasir don’t seem to want to separate enough to undress fully and Agron’s pissed because there’s still the god damn jeans separating their skin, but Nasir’s got his fly open and his hand around his dick so fast the man’s head is spinning. Agron struggles to get the other man’s jeans undone but when he does he pushes the man’s dick against his own in a flurry of pleasure as they start rubbing through their combined grips. 

It’s not perfect, or slow or incredibly adept, but Agron loves it in a way he hasn’t enjoyed sex for years. This isn’t some blowjob at a club or a quick fuck with a sorta friend sorta stranger, nah, it’s something.

Agron realizes he’s caught on the way Nasir’s nose crinkles when he’s about to cum or how he visibly shakes with the force of his orgasm. It melts him into he bedspread with the force of it, with how much Agron desires to kiss the crinkles at the edge of his eyes when he smiles and sucks the tip of his thumb into his mouth when he strokes it over Agron’s bottom lip like he really cares.

It’s good, great, better, and fuck if Agron doesn’t pull the man against him when they finally roll over to sleep in the first streaks of dawn lighting the sky. Nasir rolls over to position them better, forcing his leg between Agron’s and then shoving his arms around the man so that they’re practically one in the middle of the king sized bed. Agron loves it; he fucking can’t get enough of cuddling sometimes. He buries his nose in the man’s hair and breathes, just breathes. 

||

Duro’s screaming for advil wakes Agron with a start. The fact that his brother probably has the mother of all hangovers and is still able to yell his damn head off is beyond him, but he knows the man wants everyone to feel as bad as he does…which is fair considering they were the ones to fuck him up. Nasir shifts against him, pants still undone but at least they had the forethought in their drunken hookup last night to put their dicks away when they were done. Agron carefully extracts himself and then tosses the comforter over the man in hopes that it’ll keep him warm like his body had. 

Duro’s in mid-rant with a sleepy Donar when Agron emerges from his bedroom. “Jesus, you wanna wake up the whole fucking building?” Agron growls and stumbles over to the cabinet over the sink where he keeps his pain pills and sick medicine. Duro practically jumps him for the bottle and then it gets tossed around the room to the surrounding party of partially awake grumpy assholes. The only one who seems to be oblivious to the noise is Gannicus who’s curled on the floor under a blanket with Bear.

“Come on boy, you need to pee?” Agron whistles softly, getting the attention of his husky as he steps into some shoes near the door. It’s brisk when he steps outside with Bear. There’s a small dog park for residents about twenty feet from the west side exit and it doesn’t take much time for Agron to get Bear in there and taking care of his morning business. He’d trained the dog to follow him without a leash and this close to the building he’s not too worried. Especially when there’s a fence around the park. Bear comes over for some attention, big pink tongue rolling over Agron’s knuckles in greeting. “Sorry boy, I know you usually like to sleep in my bed with me.” Nothing usually separates Agron and his buddy from sharing a bed but last night was an exception. Bear sniffs around a bit more and hikes his leg on a few patches where the other dogs must be marking and then comes back over to be led back inside. 

Spartacus is whipping up a mighty breakfast when they reenter the apartment and Agron’s suddenly glad he stocked up on food recently. He nudges Gannicus with his foot when he goes by and is rewarded with the man’s muffled groan.

Bear takes off down the hall and runs into his bedroom and Agron follows because he knows the last thing a person wants is a face full of dog kisses first thing in the morning. Nasir’s pulled the blanket up over his head and Bear’s curled up next to him, nose every so often checking to see if there’s a hole to get at Nasir with. “Bear, back it up, com’ere.” Agron whistles softly, calling Bear off the bed and pointing to the plush dog bed in the corner.

Nasir slowly pulls the blanket away from his face, hair mussed cutely from sleep and eyes barely cracked open against the morning light. “What, didn’t want any kisses from Bear?” Agron jokes as he crawls across the bed towards the man.

“Not from Bear, no,” Nasir whispers huskily, arms reaching out to catch at the edges of Agron’s shoulders and pull him in to the warm cocoon of his body. 

“Good,” Agron breathes against the man’s lips before sinking in to kiss him, lips meshing with the man under him. “You should give me your cell number,” he whispers in between their parted lips.

“Oh I should, should I?” 

“Yeah, I want to tex—“

“Agggyyyy breakfast!” Duro shouts from down the hall and Agron’s so shocked he rolls off the side of the bed with a loud thump. This is exactly the situation he told his brother he wouldn’t be getting himself into and there he was kissing the shit out of the bride’s best friend. “What are you doing?” Duro questions as he comes into the bedroom, a small frown settling on his face when he sees Nasir in his older brother’s bed.

“I slept on the floor and gave Nasir the bed last night, I was just making sure Bear wasn’t jumping all over him…” Bear looks up at the sound of him name, his fluffy white and black tail slapping the wall from where he’s lying on his dog bed. Agron feels like his sounds guilty, like his brother’s going to take one look at him and know that they hooked up last night. God, he’d made one promise and he couldn’t even keep that for his baby bro.

“Okay…well, breakfast’s ready,” Duro’s eyes bounce between the two of them and then he backs out of the room and heads back to the group in the kitchen.

Nasir’s up before Agron can even pull himself out of the self-induced paralysis he’s in on the floor. He’s grabbing his shirt from where it’d landed in the corner and quickly righting his clothing with a tense silence that has Agron wondering what happened between the morning kisses and this very second. “Hey you okay?” Agron finally pushes himself to a standing position and closes the short distance between him and the man.

“Y’know, last night was a mistake, it obviously shouldn’t have happened. I’m sorry for getting the wrong impression, but I just can’t do this. I’m not prepared to deal with your hang ups, I’ve already had to do that before and it didn’t turn out well.” Nasir’s spitting it out so emotionally that Agron isn’t even really sure what’s going on.

“Wait, what?” Agron stutters but Nasir’s pushing around him and practically running from the bedroom. Bear thinks they’re playing and runs after him yipping happily but Nasir only pats him on the head a few times. Agron’s trying to catch him to talk but Nasir’s already thanking everyone in the kitchen for the night and hugging Duro saying goodbye. He’s at the door before Agron can even get a hand around his wrist and stop him from practically running away. “Hey what’s wrong? What did I do?”

“It’s just not going to work Agron, just let it go, I’m sure you’re good at that.” Nasir practically hisses and pulls his wrist from Agron’s grip. He’s out the door before Agron’s mind can catch up with his mouth and call him back to explain whatever the hell is going on.

“What happened to Nasir?” Naevia questions over the kitchen bar, fork halfway to her mouth.

“He had to get home to take care of his dog,” Agron lies before he’s really thought about it, in reality he has absolutely no fucking clue what’s happened, but he also can’t tell his brother that something he did possibly upset the man. That was kind of the point of not sleeping with the bridal party after all. Agron you fucking idiot, he thinks to himself. He certainly fucked this one up again.


	3. Coming out?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All's fair in love and misunderstandings...minus random dudes trying to chat Nasir up at the wedding reception. Agron's definitely not having that, especially when he hasn't even had the chance to clear up the misunderstanding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, only the epilogue left! Cause I really really want to write a chapter about them living their lives together after all this with their DOGS.
> 
> I honestly don't know where this story came from and it was supposed to be a short one-shot wedding misunderstanding sort of thing and now it became this. (lol 4 chapters of this)
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE COMMENTS AND KUDOS THEY MAKE ME SO HAPPY!

Nasir hadn’t given him his number and Agron definitely can’t ask Duro for it so he’s stuck trying to figure out what to say to Nasir the next time he sees him. He doesn’t know what happened or where they went wrong. It’d been such a short sweet moment together that Agron doesn’t know how he could have already fucked it up. Maybe Nasir was drunker than he thought and in the morning light he realized he shouldn’t have fallen into bed with Agron so easily. 

Donar punches him in the shoulder, drawing him back to the architecture plans laid out before him on he makeshift table. “Dude, you’re like one hundred miles away,” he looks concerned, like only a life-long friend would be, but Agron’s really not up for talking about it. Shit, it’s already affecting his concentration.

“Sorry man, just thinking. Anyway, the drywall needs to be up by the end of the week, no ifs ands or buts.” Agron easily shifts back into boss mode, eye scrutinizing the rate of the house going up around them as they speak. Everything had been boxed in and the outer walls were up. They just needed to add insulation and dry wall and everything inside the house could start happening. 

“Gotcha,” Donar gives him one last look before turning to start shouting at the crew of workers. Agron scrubs a hand over his face and exits the front of the house before Donar can come back and give him the third degree. Bear’s lounging in the back of his open pick up truck, tail instantly wagging when he sees Agron coming towards him. He tends to bring the dog along when he goes for inspections of the work site, keeps the husky out of the house and distracted. It also usually means that they get to go to the dog park and Bear is always excited to take a ride in the car because of that. 

“You wanna go to the dog park boy?” Agron shoots off a text to Donar to tell him that he’s taking his lunch break at the dog park and to call him if anything explodes while he’s gone. He whistles for Bear to get out of the back of the truck so he can close the hatch and moves them both to the front seat for the short ride to the dog park. 

Bear looks so happy with his head hanging out the window, tongue flapping in the breeze. It’s a nice day out, a little hot but not enough that Agron’s too worried about Bear and his fur in the sun. Besides, most of the dog park is shaded by large trees and he knows when to pull his dog off to the side and make him drink some water and cool down. 

Pulling into the parking lot of the dog park he does a little double take. The unique honey brown skin and dark black contrasting hair would be recognizable to Agron anywhere because he’s been thinking about the man for quite a bit now. Agron honestly comes here all the time; it’s just a coincidence that Nasir happens to be playing fetch with his great dane in Agron’s favorite dog park. Agron almost turns right around and starts to back out again…but the husky starts whining sharply. So much for tucking tail and running.

Nasir doesn’t notice him immediately, and that’s mostly because Agron is trying to stay on the completely opposite side of the park, but Bear has other plans when he sees Nasir’s great dane as a potential new friend. They’re loping around the yard when Agron realizes that Nasir’s eyeing him unhappily. He thinks about trying to explain that he comes here all the time but that just sounds like an excuse or a lie when he runs through it in his mind. Probably better to just let it go and not talk to him, not aggravate him to the point that the wedding becomes this tense affair in two weeks. Bear comes running over with Nasir’s dog and Agron bends to give them both some loving. The great dane butts her head into Agron’s chest happily and wipes a slobbery tongue over his chin in greeting. 

When he looks up Nasir’s standing a little to his left with a nondescript expression. “Come on Lani, we’ve got to go,” Nasir calls the female dane, her ears perking when she hears him. Bear barks after her, racing to catch up and even more overjoyed when he sees Nasir. 

“You don’t have to leave,” Agron hears himself saying before he can stop himself. “I can leave if it makes you that uncomfortable.”

“No, I actually have a business meeting in an hour and we’ve already been here for a bit,” Nasir rushes to explain, flushing lightly as he catches himself. 

“Oh, okay…” Agron murmurs, whistling quickly so that Bear comes back to sit next to him. “I’m sorry, for y’know, what happened,” Agron hurries to say, wanting to apologize for whatever grievance he caused. Hell, maybe Nasir was held to some sort of ‘keep your dick in your pants’ promise like Agron. It’s a start at least, and maybe a good way to segue into talking about what happened that day.

Nasir turns slightly, weak smile lifting into place at his words, “it’s okay, I should have known better when I’m drunk.”

Agron watches him leave with his great dane and fuck if it doesn’t hurt to see him go. He wants to run after him and ask him what the hell was wrong with that night. He hadn’t thought they were drunk enough to not understand what was going on and they’d had those amazingly tender moments in the early morning the next day. It had felt right and fuck if Agron’s tired of one-night stands and clubs.

“Looks like it’s still you and me Bear.” Agron doesn’t really think that is the conversation he’s been dying to have with Nasir and the only thing stopping him from running after the man is causing some sort of awkward tension before the wedding. Agron had made a promise that he wouldn’t ruin his brother’s wedding by fucking someone in the wedding party. While he hasn’t been completely successful with the fucking part he can at least try to keep the fallout from reaching his brother’s wedding day.

||

Kinsley tucks a piece of errant hair behind her ear and looks up at them from the seating arrangement she has before her. The bridal party has been called in to go over some of the last minute touches for the wedding and understand the schedule for the big day. They’ve got less than a week and they’re checking into the hotel the night before. Duro even pulled some strings and got the ceremony venue to let them in later tonight so that they can practice how they’re walking down the isle. 

“Okay, does the schedule make sense to everyone?” She questions, eyes narrowing slightly as she stares at the assembled mass. Agron knows now is not the time to fuck with her, she’d just as quickly bite his head off with how close the wedding is. The group nods silently, not willing to piss the bride off in any way. “Good, also the day before the wedding we all need to go to the reception hall and unload the decorations for the wedding planner. She might need some help from the guys to put up some stuff but we should be out of there relatively quickly once I set up one table setting for her as an example.” She glances up from the poster board and grins brilliantly at them and Agron can’t wait to see her beaming on her wedding day. There’s something about a woman in a white dress that makes them look absolutely stunning to behold. 

“Hey, let’s head over to the ceremony venue so we can practice the walk in!” Duro sticks his head in from the kitchen and gestures for everyone to head to their respective vehicles. The venue’s not too far away and everyone gets there at relatively the same time. Agron’s trying to not think about the fact that he’s going to have to walk down the isle with Nasir. It’s really doing things to him, all the wedding thoughts and then Nasir and him walking arm and arm together. It’s mostly upsetting because he can see them together like that if whatever had gone wrong hadn’t. 

Duro punches him in the arm and gestures animatedly to Kins who is trying to direct their large party into formation. “Okay everyone line up in this order, Agron and Nasir, Spartacus and Brittany, Crixus and Alice—“ Agron sort of zones out after that as he waits near the front entrance doors to the ceremony space with Nasir. He can’t help his eyes sneaking a peek over at the man standing next to him. They’re both shifting nervously, trying not to catch eyes and there is a very distinct space between them. It feels like a rift, an un-crossable barrier between Agron and the man who had captivated him for a night. He wishes he could just reach out and grab the man by the shoulders, apologize for whatever went wrong and ask to start over but he’d already apologized and that’d gotten him no where. Whatever had happened was enough to keep Nasir from trying again. Besides…Agron shakes his head, trying to clear all the funk that is settling over his brain, he’d made a promise to his brother to not fuck up his wedding and this is decidedly not helping. He’ll wait, until after the wedding and then maybe try talking to Nasir and see if they can give them another shot.

“Okay, hook arms everyone and I’ll count you off. Walk to the beat and always make sure you’re five seconds behind the group in front of you. Ready okay, Agron and Nasir go,” Agron scrambles for a second, arm hanging uselessly in the air before Nasir easily slips his arm into the nook of Agron’s elbow and starts them forward. Agron should be concentrating on which foot he starts with or how fast their walking or anything other than the way Nasir’s hand is clutching his forearm. When they get to the end of the isle they have to split and go stand on either side of the alter. Agron stumbles a bit, tripping up to his spot and flushing red as he peeks a look at Nasir to see if he saw. The man’s head is turned away but just the look on his face lets Agron know he saw, his lips are tilted up at the corner and he looks about three seconds away from bursting into laughter.

Agron’s so screwed it’s ridiculous.

||

“Where the fuck is the limo, ohmygod, where’s my boutonniere? Is that what the flower on my lapel is supposed to be called? Holy fuck,” Duro’s practically having a mental breakdown as he paces the sidewalk in front of the hotel. Agron sighs and pulls his brother from mid step of the rut he’s wearing into the concrete.

“Take a good look down the road, see that big ass black vehicle? That’s the limo, calm down, we’re going to get there on time.” Duro freezes and squints down the road to where the limo is in fact heading towards them right on time. “As for the flower, it’s with the girl’s bouquets, we’ll get them at the venue. So can you do me a favor and just take a deep breath and calm the fuck down?” Agron shakes his head; he’s been fielding panic attacks from Duro all morning. “I’m gonna need you to take like four deep breaths and calm the fuck down before you pass out on me.” He very nearly shakes his brother but holds himself back from grabbing him by the lapels. Agron knows that if he were in his brother’s situation he’d be practically freaking as well.

“Okay, okay, okayyy,” Duro keeps repeating that word to himself, partially under his breath until Agron thinks he’s sounding a little half-crazed again. However, he suddenly pulls himself up straight roughly drags his older brother into a one armed hug. “I’m getting married today,” and then he hops off to where the limo’s pulling up in front of the hotel driveway. Agron shakes his head and follows after him, doing a quick headcount to make sure that everyone in the groom’s men party is accounted for. Donar slaps him on the back as he passes and slides smoothly into the backseat of the limo. Agron gets in last and squeezes in next to Donar and Crixus.

“You going to cry when your baby bro is given away,” Crixus teases, elbowing Agron in the side. Except Agron knows he’ll be a little sad to see his little brother moving on with his life. It wasn’t too long ago they were living in the same apartment and going to the same college. Now he’ll be starting a family and being the amazing man Agron knows his little brother can be. It’s a bittersweet day, a feeling Agron knows everyone must feel when a family member of his or hers is married. Duro’s the only blood family he has left and he won’t lie that it hurts a bit to realize it wouldn’t be the same as the past. Then again, it could only get better from here, with Duro marrying the love of his life and honestly being so happy that he’s literally jumping out of his seat to get to the ceremony and marry Kins.

“Hell no, I’ll be pushing him into her arms,” Agron jokes, knowing that Crixus knows him better than that. Spartacus overhears him and squeezes him on the knee comfortingly.

“He’ll still be around, hell, we can never get rid of him,” Sparty takes a moment to note in a hushed voice. The three of them look to the other end of the limo where Duro’s trying to pry himself out of one of Lugo’s infamous headlocks. Shit how did they even find a rental tuxedo that fit the man’s massive biceps?

“I know, can’t help the little ache inside that thinks I’m losing something,” Agron sighs wistfully. “But I know he’s gonna be super happy and that makes me super happy.”

“You’ll be next brother,” Crixus grunts, slapping him on the shoulder with a knowing grin. How they found out about the night with Nasir he’ll never know but they’d only been supportive, even after he told them he did something to completely fuck it up. He doesn’t even know what the fuck he did but he can’t get the man off his mind regardless. Only his promise of not stirring up the wedding has kept him from talking to the man. God forbid there be awkward tension during the wedding procession. 

“He still not talking to you?” Spartacus questions, eyebrow quirking peculiarly. 

“Yeah, he’s pretty much been forced into my companionship with the wedding stuff but he makes sure we’re never alone and gives me like a ten foot birth every time. I honestly don’t know what the fuck I did!” Agron groans, briefly letting himself think of what could have been had they continued the passion that had started that first night.

Crixus looks about to say something, but their conversation is interrupted by Duro passing around a single shot for each groom’s men. “Men, it’s an honor to share this day with you, I love you to the bottom of my soul, cheers,” Duro’s face is absolutely overcome with joy. Agron feels his spirits lift, today isn’t about him or his messed up night with Nasir, no it’s about his brother marrying the love of his life.

“Cheers!” The man chorus and throw back the shot just as they’re arriving at the ceremony venue.

||

The wedding ceremony goes off without a hitch, even Nasir and Agron walking down the isle side by side as the bride’s man of honor and the groom’s best man doesn’t reveal the tension stifling under the surface. 

Now all Agron has to worry about is his best man speech and then he’s free to spend the rest of the night partying his ass off with his best friends. And drinking enough that he can’t see straight.

“You’ve got this,” Donar whispers to him just as the DJ is announcing Agron’s turn for a speech. Some of the people from around the room start tapping on their glasses in anticipation and Naevia and Sura give a few ‘whoops’ of encouragement. 

“I hope so,” he replies quietly.

The short walk to the podium is more nerve-wracking than Agron’s first time, and that’s saying something. He taps on the mike a few times just to make sure it’s hooked up and coughs awkwardly to clear his throat. “Hi everyone, I’m Agron, Duro’s brother and best man. I hope everyone’s having a good time so far, there is an open bar after all!” Agron gets a few laughs and a snort from Gannicus who’s just coming back from the bar yet again. “To me marriage is special because it brings two people who are destined for each other, together. I know our parents are smiling down from heaven at Duro and Kinsley because they’re obviously meant to be. And I can certainly see just how happy they make each other when they’re together. Marriage is also about compromise and realizing each other’s strengths and weaknesses. Kins, I’m gonna tell you now that Duro’s awful at picking up after himself and he likes to eat potato chips with his ice cream, and for some reason he likes pepsi over coke god forbid. But he’s also self-sacrificing in a way most people aren’t. I know he’s always got my back in a fight and he’s always accepted me for my lifestyle choices even when some idiots didn’t. He’s gonna be a great dad, I know it, and he’ll be the dorkiest, most loving parent at every school recital, sports game, debate, school function ever. I love you guys!” Agron pounds on his chest, over his heart, with his fist in their old childhood symbol of ‘I love you’. Duro immediately repeats the motion, sending back his love too.

Agron sits down with a long sigh, pleased that he was able to give his speech without problem. Nasir’s up next and he doesn’t even look Agron’s way once, which hits him sharp in the chest in a way he hadn’t expected. Spartacus grips his shoulder gently squeezing, because of course he notices the standoffish attitude directed at one of his best friends. Agron would prefer to be sucked into a hole in the ground then sit here and admit he hates that Nasir seems to hate him. Nasir’s speech is incredibly thought out, referencing some of his favorite times with Kins. He ends the speech by thanking the couple for letting be here to witness their big day and by wishing them the utmost happiness in the future. Agron can’t help the sad look that graces his face when Nasir briefly glances at him, dismissively wandering back to his seat next to Kins’s friends. 

“Come brother, drink and be merry for tonight. Think of your brother and worry tomorrow about how to fix your love life!” Spartacus pushes a flute of champagne into his hand and makes him clink it against his and Crixus’ but it’s hard to put real effort into it. He drains the glass in a single go as do the other two.

Don’t get him wrong, he’s happy for his brother, over the moon about it! He just can’t help feeling a little upset when the man of his desires is literally ten feet away from him and pretending he doesn’t exist. Agron manages to pull his gaze away from the honey-colored man whose dark hair frames his face beautifully. 

Duro makes a beeline for him, hands shakily holding four shot glasses. “Come on, let’s get this party started!” He doles out the shots to himself, Agron, Spartacus, and Crixus and raises it in mock salute. “I can’t think of any better men to be standing around me today, you guys have seen me at my worst and my best and I know you’ll always be there for me. Here’s to happiness, love, all that shit, and mostly here’s to having the most kickass wedding reception there’ll ever be.” The speech manages to plant a grin firmly on Agron’s mouth and he toasts with the rest of them, throwing back the shot with little thought. Spartacus is right, tonight is not the night to focus on Nasir. 

Hell, he’s going to need a few more drinks to be able to do that though. 

||

It’s kind of like a chain reaction really. It starts when Agron notices Nasir chatting it up with a handsome guy across the room. A little snooping with Kins and he finds out the guy’s name is Castus, she’d actually invited him to try and set Nasir up—much to Agron’s disdain—and things seem to be going well—again, much to Agron’s disdain. He also finds out from one of the bridesmaids that he works in advertising also, but in the selling side of the business. Great, so they have things in common to talk about, Agron commiserates in the corner. Spartacus and Crixus are too distracted by their beautiful wives to realize the hole Agron is digging himself into or keep him distracted from it.

When Agron sees Castus’ hand touch Nasir’s waist familiarly and not get brushed off his fingers tighten around his beer bottle as he takes a frustrated swig. He searches the room for someone to distract him, anyone that can even come close to erasing some of the need he feels for Nasir but everyone keeps falling short. Shit, now he feels even worse than before. 

He doesn’t realize he’s getting closer until Agron is peering around a centerpiece on a table and is just within hearing range of their conversation. “—I’m not really into that sort of thing,” Nasir murmurs, smiling lightly.

“Oh believe me, it wouldn’t be simply a one time thing.” Castus assures, devilish grin alighting his handsome face. He wraps a hand around Nasir’s bicep and squeezes reassuringly. “Come on, trust me, you won’t regret it,” Castus pleads. 

“Right now’s not the right time—“ Nasir’s placating him, trying to remove his hands from parts of his body but he doesn’t really get the chance to continue because Agron’s sidling up. Maybe it’s too much alcohol or maybe it’s just the fact that Agron doesn’t want another guy moving in on Nasir when he hasn’t even had a chance to try and fix what went wrong between them. 

“Why don’t you leave the guy alone,” Agron nearly growls, his larger body moving to separate Castus from Nasir. 

“I think that’s his decision, not yours.” Castus is so infuriatingly level headed that Agron suddenly has the urge to punch him. He resists…barely, but only the thought that he’s a grown as man and not back in high school when he couldn’t control his fucking testosterone keeps him from popping the man in the jaw. Oh and Nasir, it probably wouldn’t go over very well with the man if he started a fight.

“Why don’t we stop talking about me like I’m not here,” Nasir hisses, pushing around Agron and glaring at the both of them. “First off, I can fucking handle myself Agron, and second, I said no Castus, stop pushing.” Agron manages to look apologetic and Nasir sends him a small smile.

“I’ll go get us some drinks,” Castus offers as an apology and saunters off to collect them from the bar. Agron feels the growl on his lips before he hears it and quickly tries to wipe his face but one look at Nasir and he can tell he failed. 

“What do you want Agron?” Nasir sighs heavily, as if asking takes more out of him than one would think.

“I miss you…that night was amazing, I—“ Nasir cuts Agron off with a frown.

“I thought I told you I just can’t do it? Been there done that, and p.s. it sucks ass. I’m not going to let myself get treated like that again.” Nasir’s getting upset, he’s using his hands to talk and he’s carding his fingers through once neat hair. 

“Okay I’m sorry for dragging you into dancing, if you really didn’t want to and it made you that uncomfortable then I’m sorry. I should have listened to you!” Agron’s grasping at straws and the alcohol clogging his brain isn’t really helping make useful connections. 

“You’re un-fucking-believable.” Nasir’s gorgeous even when he’s frustrated and looking like he wants to punch Agron in the jaw. 

“What? Why are you so mad at me? What is it then?” Agron growls, throwing his arms out wildly because he’s so fucking confused and he just wants to make sense of it all. “You rejected me that morning okay, I dunno if you were confused or something or I’m not your type but I just need a straight answer. I can’t stop thinking about you and I just—I just…I dunno.” Agron’s practically shouting, but by the end of his speech he’s trailed off into angry grumbles, “like honestly, you’re over there fucking flirting like crazy with Castus how am I supposed to react?”

Nasir’s staring at him open mouthed, eyes flicking around him and suddenly Agron realizes they’re still in the reception hall and his brother’s face-palming so hard Agron swears he’ll bruise. He must have been yelling… “Oh shit, sorry bro,” Agron tries to placate, wanting to go over and talk to his brother but Nasir drags him back before he can. 

“Wait, you’re the one who’s supposed to be confused and shit, you rejected me! You’re the closeted straight boy that I stupidly let myself fall into bed with!” Nasir’s gripping his arm rather intently, eyes pleading with him to explain. He probably doesn’t expect Agron to respond with gut wrenching laughter. Or that Duro, Spartacus, Crixus, and Naevia join in. They’d moved closer to hear what was going on and to make sure they didn’t need to break something up.

“Holy shit, you thought I was in the closet?” Agron gets out between fits of laughter. He’s laughing so hard he’s panting. 

Duro’s clutching his gut, “you thought Aggy was straight? He’s only had the most gay crush on you in the history of crushes.”

“Duro shut up,” Agron grunts, noting the embarrassed flush that is spreading across Nasir’s cheeks and neck.

“What the fuck was I supposed to think when you lied to your brother about sleeping together in your bed and you practically fell out of bed to get away from me before your brother saw?” Nasir grumbles, angrily crossing his arms as he waits for an explanation. 

“Oh, oops that’s kind of my fault!” Duro raises his hand and steps forward. “Basically I made Aggy promise that he wouldn’t sleep with anyone in the bridal party because of exactly something like this happening and I was worried it would ruin the wedding. Especially after what happened at Spartacus and Sura’s wedding…” Duro raises his brows pointedly at Agron who manages to look cowed under his brother’s gaze. 

“Again, my bad, I tried the best I could!” Agron apologizes, grinning sheepishly. “But I mean look at Nasir, he looks fucking amazing in this tux. How can I resist?” Nasir flushes beautifully.

“What happened at Spartacus and Sura’s wedding?” Nasir questions sharply, eyes narrowing at Agron to explain. 

“Agron got caught with his pants down with Sura’s brother who wasn’t out of the closet and when the brother’s wife and dad found out it was not good…reception kind of went to shit for a bit while the mess was sorted out but we still had a good time!” Spartacus reassures, arm bracketing Sura against his side. 

“So you’re out?” Nasir questions.

“Yes, out and proud!” Agron assures.

“And you weren’t ashamed of me, you just didn’t want to let Duro down?”

“Yes, shit yes, our night together was…amazing. It’s been killing me ever since you rejected me and ran out!” Agron’s not above begging when it comes to Nasir. They have a spark and there’s no way in hell he plans on giving up on it. 

Nasir wipes a hand over his face, “you know that saying ‘assuming makes an ass out of you and me’? I feel like such an idiot.”

“Don’t, I feel stupid for hurting you and making you think I was using you,” Agron steps closer because these aren’t words that everyone needs to hear. Some things are better kept private. “I really do like you, it was driving me crazy spending so much time with you but having you treat me like I barely existed. I was planning on waiting until after tonight to talk to you and try to straighten things out. I was just afraid that doing it before the wedding could cause tension or something if it went bad. As much as I hated it I don’t honestly want to ruin my brother’s wedding.” He grabs Nasir’s hand and pulls him to his chest. “And I really liked our night together. I want to do so much more to you though.”

Nasir looks hesitant, brow furrowing attractively before shrugging and laughing. “What do I have to lose? I like you, I want to get to know you even better and if that means trying out whatever’s between us then fine.”

“You’re not going to date Castus?” Agron feels like it’s necessary to ask after all.

“No Agron, technically you were here first,” Nasir teases, leaning up slightly to slant his lips over Agron’s. The clapping around them reminds them that they’re still in the reception hall and haven’t moved.

“So can we try that night over again?” Agron winks seductively and their single night comes back hot and heady in his mind. Hell, he could do all that and more over again and he knows it will just keep getting better.


End file.
